1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an educational electronic toy which forms sentences and enunciates them. The toy preferably is shaped like a book and stores and displays groups of sentence fragments for selectively forming the sentences. Colorful graphics, associated with each sentence fragment, may also be provided.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Children have used educational toys to learn vocabulary, spelling and reading skills. While such toys are geared primarily for children, they may be used by adults as well who are learning a second language. Typically, the educational toys have relatively few different variations, any of which are selectable at will. Thus, the teachings eventually become predictable and repetitious. As a result, the child (or adult) loses interest and the educational value of the device diminishes accordingly.
It would be desirable to provide an educational toy of this type that avoids predictability, so as to maintain the person's interest.